


Dean Winchester and His Angel- 30 Day's of OTP

by petrichor_rain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_rain/pseuds/petrichor_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long hunt, Cas tries to give Dean something he doesn't know he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

Dean was standing by the window, watching the sky slowly darken. It had been a particularly nasty hunt, with the spirit’s bones scattered over a five mile radius. Freakin’ vengeful spirits couldn’t just have a sign with an arrow, “bones here.” Sighing, he leaned his head against the glass and winced as his shirt brushed against the cut on his back. It had been stupid, really; the spirit had appeared behind him and raked her inch long nails up his spine. Luckily Sammy had been there with the salt rounds, but Dean was just grateful the wound hadn’t needed stitches. Closing his eyes, he could hear Cas rustling around behind him, preparing for bed. Sleep sounded pretty damn good right now, and Dean envied Sam, already fast asleep in the creaky motel bed. The kid had always been able to drop off into la la land as soon as his head hit the pillow. Noticing the room had suddenly gone quiet, Dean figured Cas had turned in for the night. Turning around, Dean nearly fell over as he came face to face with the angel. “What the hell, Cas!” Staring intently at him, Castiel reached out and took Dean’s hand, interlocking their fingers. Dean just looked at him, mild shock written across his features.  
“Hush Dean. It is God’s will.” Cas was still staring into Dean’s eyes, and the angel’s fingers were warm and dry against his own. Dean had gotten used to Cas’ weird actions awhile ago, but hand holding was a bit beyond Dean’s comfort zone. Slipping his hand out of the angel’s grip, Dean patted Cas on the shoulder and headed towards the bed.  
“Okay Cas, whatever floats your boat. I’ll see you in the morning.” Shaking his head, Dean turned the light off and slipped under the covers. That night, his dreams were filled with blue eyes and the rustling of wings, and he woke cold, a feeling almost like loneliness lingering on.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam catches Dean and Cas asleep on the couch... cuddling?

Sam groaned as he opened the motel door. The walk and the fresh air had helped to clear his head, but it had been a long day and he was tired. Throwing his jacket down on one of the two beds, he raised his arms above his head, stretching. Looking forward to a hot shower, he started walking across the room. His hand was actually on the bathroom door when the sight he had just seen registered. Turning around slowly, he tried not to gape at the spectacle before him. Dean was sitting on the couch, a beer on the table beside him and an episode of Dr. Sexy blaring on the TV. Curled around him was Cas, his head tucked under Dean’s chin and his legs folded underneath him. Dean had his arm around the angel, fingers still tangled in the other man’s hair. Shaking his head, Sam closed the bathroom door behind him with an amused smile on his face. 

The next morning on the road, driving to investigate a nest of vampires in some small Montana town, Sam looked over at his brother and grinned. “So Dean, I never knew you were one for cuddling.” Dean glanced into the rearview mirror to check that Cas was still napping in the backseat and then sent a chilling glare at his younger brother.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”   
Sam raised his eyebrows, a teasing smile on his face. “You and Cas, last night? On the couch? That was pretty cute, Dean.”   
“Shut up Sammy.” Dean reached over and punched his brother in the arm. Sam grimaced and rubbed his shoulder. “We weren’t cuddling.” He said the word distastefully, adjusting his hands on the steering wheel and checking once more that Castiel was still asleep. “We were just, you know...” Dean trailed off, shifting uncomfortably and wiping his palms on his jeans. Dean glared at Sam as a disbelieving snort escaped his mouth. “Shut up.” Concentrating his gaze at the road ahead with a laser like intensity, he refused to say another word, breaking his stare to check on Cas every so often. Looking out the window as the landscape rolled by, Sam laughed softly to himself and wondered when his brother and his angel would pull their heads out of the arses and just admit their feelings.


End file.
